


Thank Yuu(ko)

by Gelsomina



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: Impregnancy kink, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Yuuko pays a visit, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsomina/pseuds/Gelsomina
Summary: Masuda's kinks are weird, but Tegoshi doesn't care. He must be involved.





	Thank Yuu(ko)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SAMMY!!!!! <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SAMMY%21%21%21%21%21+%26lt%3B3).



What was wrong with Masuda? Did he have a baby fever? At first it was unnoticeable how he got silent whenever pregnancy was mentioned, since he pretty much always kept quiet during their silly talks. When one of Koyama’s closest friends announced they were expecting a baby, the topic became more frequent, and Masuda’s agitation was suddenly easy to spot. Tegoshi seemed to be the only one interested in finding out the cause, Koyama and Shige regarding the issue as unimportant.

Maybe he was unable to have kids himself? Something was definitely off. Masuda didn’t look nauseous or appalled when the topic arose, and not really that sad. Once or twice he left the room, but even then looked just flustered as if the heat in the room was the only thing troubling him. His smile didn’t feel too forced when he excused himself; he surely didn’t retreat to cry.

Sneaky and unnecessarily curious, Tegoshi started following him more closely. He’d search for any evidence, tried to attain Masuda’s devices when they were laying untouched and unlocked, and even with that much effort it took him a long time to figure it out. He wasn’t sure what kept him interested in Masuda’s secrets longer than couple of months, but the discovery surely didn’t disappoint.

Only, it was so odd and uncomfortable that even he, shameless and imprudent, couldn’t bully Masuda about it or spread it out. But he wanted to be part of it somehow, he wanted to be involved in everything. And getting involved with Masuda was difficult, since the attempts to get close that worked on everyone else never worked on the killjoy. Sometimes Tegoshi was even scared of trying, knowing rejection was the only outcome. This time, he felt confident. _Massu’s new found weaknesses were so close to his own strengths._

  
Making an appointment with Masuda was the next challenge, it wasn’t the easiest task to persuade him thinking that inviting Tegoshi over was the only way to deal with the matter he wanted to discuss. In few weeks Masuda gave in and found them a slot to meet at his apartment, though he announced this reluctantly.

Masuda’s face was priceless when he opened the door for his partner. Tegoshi had never planned to come as himself and without grooming, instead he had taken drastic measures to appeal to his audience. He wasn’t sure if Masuda’s expression conveyed positive or negative shock, but just getting him surprised was satisfying enough.

Light brown hair curled down Tegoshi’s shoulders. The wig he wore had neatly cut fringe, and below was his powdered and rather clumsily painted face with glistening lip gloss. It looked decent enough, and flaws could be found only by deliberately looking for them. Masuda was staring, but Tegoshi hoped the entity caught the man’s attention instead of the minute mistakes. Masuda’s gaze did soon wander, devouring, as Tegoshi would’ve loved to call it, down his shoulders, chest, the dress that emphasized his nonexistent waist and hips, and lastly his shaved legs, and girly heels.

It wasn’t all Tegoshi had done. It wasn’t only the outer he had carefully prepared, the colors chosen by what suited him, his dress rose gold, heels and a round purse pure white. He came with many secret details hidden underneath the layers, places he wasn’t sure if Masuda would come to explore but that had to be taken into account either way.

Masuda seemed to have trouble recognizing him for a split second, but after scrutinizing him over, he pushed the door shut in Tegoshi’s face. It was no surprise, he shouldn’t have looked happy or it had been weird. Few minutes passed that Tegoshi tried to think of other strategies, and his decision to stay put while pondering was rewarded as Masuda reopened his door in a moment.

“Get in here,” he grumbled in obvious embarrassment, glancing at the cameras in the hall before leaving the doorway. Tegoshi helped himself in, deciding not to take his shoes off this once, as they were brand new and very much needed to carry out his seducing plan. Masuda was found in his living room that was neatly decorated, but not as clean as Tegoshi had expected. The coffee table was a mess of magazines, cans and jewellery, and few garments lay in a pile on his armchair. Masuda seemed bothered as he sat down, though probably not because of the mess.

With a smile Tegoshi crossed the room to him, swaying his hips without exaggerating too much. Masuda hadn’t burst in laughter yet, and Tegoshi strove to keep him amazed rather than amused. He sat beside him on his sofa, a bit too close, and Masuda shifted further away.

“I’m not sure what kind of business you think you have here, but I’m not interested. Is there anything work-related you wanna discuss?” Masuda started, but Tegoshi watched him fidgeting his hands instead of listening.

“Takahisa-kun...”

“Quit it.”

An immediate rejection that in all its seriousness made Tegoshi flinch slightly. Was this too dangerous? He quickly decided to take the risk he had already considered, batted his eyes and tried to lean forward in attempt to enter Masuda’s sight.

“What is wrong? I dressed up just for you,” Tegoshi continued more softly, trying to adjust his voice so it’d sound more feminine, more gentle. To him, the outcome was quite believable. Masuda wasn’t probably convinced yet, but his discomfort signified Tegoshi was doing something right. Beyond doubt Masuda found him at least little bit attractive, otherwise he’d have no reasons to look away.

“The shoes are brand new… I thought they’d be your type, Taka,” Tegoshi pouted slightly, drawing Masuda’s attention to his ankles that he circled discreetly in the air. “It took me a whole day to find these. Ne, I wanted today to be special. Do you know why?” Tegoshi attempted to inch near to Masuda’s side again, but he was still refused the closeness.

“Do you want me to tell you?” Tegoshi cooed, and placed his hand on Masuda’s bicep, touching him softly like he imagined a girl would. It seemed to work; Masuda didn’t move further away but froze on spot. Slowly, Tegoshi leaned in to subtly graze his nose against Masuda’s ear, and he watched the other shuddering under the lightest contact. “Because, right now... I’m ovulating.”

He had practiced this carefully, he had even searched for the correct information from the internet to play it right. Masuda didn’t seem to know what he was implying, so he continued after a pause, with even smoother voice. “You know what that means, right? It means that right now, if we do it today, there’s a chance I...” Tegoshi let his lips brush the behind of Masuda’s ear, and he could feel the heat against his face as Masuda rapidly caught up. “…Can get pregnant.”

Tegoshi predicted Masuda’s reaction to be explosive, and he was prepared when the man tried to jump to his feet. His arms clasped around Masuda’s torso to drag him back down, and to further convince he was serious about making his fantasies true instead of mocking him, Tegoshi landed his lips on the first surface within reach. Catching Masuda’s jaw, he started planting tender, yet unyielding kisses down his neck, quite surprised he could feel the pounding of the man's heart so vivid against him. There was no need to lean to his chest to confirm the sound, when each pulse resonated from Masuda's head to his toes.

For a moment Masuda seemed like he was surrendering, his attempts to push Tegoshi further becoming mild. There were no words commanding Tegoshi off, or asking how on earth had he become aware of the unspoken sexual fetishes. When a tongue poked the spot below Masuda’s adam’s apple, licking a small trail upward, he shoved his fake girlfriend away with more force again, probably reflexive more than intentional. With a yelp Tegoshi backed but instantly sprang back, climbing atop Masuda to trap him better.

Careful with his private parts, he adjusted himself on the man’s lap. Although uncomfortable and bothersome, Tegoshi had actually seen the effort to tuck his genitals. It had taken some practice to get them nicely between his legs, but the outcome was he could straddle Masuda without much discomfort, and without giving away his sex.

Fiddling the hem of his dress in a feminine, timid way made Masuda miss the opportunity he had to push Tegoshi over and run before too late, as his eyes were glued to the nimble fingers, and the timid gestures so unlike Tegoshi. Maybe he was starting to get fooled. It wasn’t all that hard when he barely caught glimpses of Tegoshi’s face, when the touch was so light, and natural scent obscured behind women’s perfume. It could’ve been Tegoshi’s regular fragrance, but the first association was just with women in general.

Tegoshi didn’t continue with the kisses, but searched Masuda’s hands in his. The confusion and panic stayed on the man's face as Tegoshi blinked at him cutely, smiling himself so his prey could feel encouraged to relax faster. Closing his eyes, he tugged Masuda’s hands forward and pressed them to his chest. It was an awkward moment for them both when Masuda instinctively cupped the filling in Tegoshi’s bra, and the exaggerated moan Tegoshi offered didn’t exactly save the situation.

Although he didn’t meant to, as this did in no way belong to his original plan, Tegoshi broke in vibrant laughter. Masuda was shocked to have Tegoshi hide his face in his shoulder, and he was unable to do anything, even lower his hands. “Taka,” Tegoshi called the nickname he had been prohibited numerous times, trying to collect himself but coming down with another burst of stifled giggles. This time in response, Masuda squeezed his fake boobs with unexpected seriousness. Tegoshi wasn’t sure if it was his way of saying the entire thing was little bit of funny, or if it was a push for him to keep going. As Masuda offered no other reaction, and Tegoshi felt slightly embarrassed to glance at his face for a hint, he took it as Masuda meant both.

Reconciling, Tegoshi kissed his shoulder. He raised his head in shy manner and tucked few strands of hair behind his ear – an instinct that came eerily naturally from him. Going this far with cross-dressing should have wakened the inner woman in him, but was she really this modest and tender? Masuda’s hands cautiously squeezed his boobs again, and to appear at least slightly like his bold self Tegoshi pushed his bust into the palms. It did feel kind of nice when Masuda started kneading his breasts, though the massaging barely caused any friction against his own nipples. Just knowing how good it should’ve felt and pretending the sensation was real did the trick.

Tegoshi no longer felt like laughing, but the smile lingered. The first moan had been over the top, so he decided to be more careful with his voice as they had only started. It didn’t matter if he would scream by the end of the evening, but while he was still in the process of seducing, his means had to be more tentative. Deciding just humming was enough for now, he went for that, and continued leaning into Masuda’s hands while making soft noises.

The bulge that started pressing against his groin informed he was doing a good job. Tegoshi grinded slowly on Masuda’s lap, impressed how quickly his seat became hard just from a mere touch, no kisses or skinship involved. The change in Masuda’s breathing was noticeable, the even inhales turning short and abrupt, the exhales strained. At first it seemed he was trying to stay unaffected, but Tegoshi could easily sense his turning point, the moment Masuda became less bothered and more interested in what Tegoshi had to offer.

Filled with confidence, Tegoshi slid off Masuda. He hooked his fingertips beneath the man’s waistband, subtly dragging his pants down while settling on the floor himself. With only little hesitation, Masuda let himself be ridded of all lower garments. It was a pleasant surprise Masuda wasn’t the least bit of shy about his cock that flung free, or about being completely exposed, the assured way he even spread his legs only adding to his attractiveness. His eyes fixed on Tegoshi’s hands that glided up his bare thighs, thumbs tracing along the inner sides.

“You… Got your nails done,” Masuda grumbled quietly, a comment bit out of the blue but warmly welcomed. Tegoshi smiled wider, pleased that the important details were indeed noticed. He had gone to a beauty saloon just for this, not attaching fake nails as they’d been annoyingly inconvenient, but making the best of his own. They did look good against Masuda’s legs, even better nearing his groin, as it truly looked like Masuda was being caressed by a woman with delicate hands.

“Just for you,” Tegoshi hummed softly as his fingers deftly encircled the base of Masuda’s cock. “Do you like them?” he asked innocently whilst beginning to stroke the shaft between his fingers, pumping it slowly to its full length. Masuda firstly leaned back, settling more comfortably before he grunted in approval.

Being allowed this much felt like an honor. Sucking dick was normally a mundane occurrence or even boring foreplay, but getting into Masuda’s pants was like winning the grand prize. Without a hurry, wishing to savor the experience, Tegoshi squeezed fingers around Masuda’s tip and leaned in to give his slit a long lick. Encouraged by the silent cursing it earned, he poked his tongue against the flesh, and continued flicking against it until Masuda’s hands gripped his shoulders in obvious frustration. With a smile Tegoshi retreated, and pulled his fingers to the base in one stroke.

“Does it feel good?” Tegoshi hummed, but Masuda seemed done with his comments and kept silent. It didn’t matter, as Tegoshi was good at going on without encouragements. Pressing his tongue to the skin below the base, Tegoshi licked a winding trail down Masuda’s balls, and gently suckled them between his lips. Masuda’s breathing was getting louder in his ears, his hands drifting behind Tegoshi’s neck, and fingers sneaking between the strands of his hair. The room soon filled with sloppy, sultry sounds as Tegoshi got more eager lapping Masuda’s balls, keeping in mind how essential they were if Masuda really was to impregnate someone tonight.

  
When Masuda’s grip on his wig tightened, Tegoshi had an idle fear it would come off for it wasn’t supposed to be tugged. Instead of pulling his hair, Masuda moved hands behind Tegoshi’s head, and pushed his face strongly down to his groin. Taken aback, Tegoshi gasped, his grip on Masuda’s dick loosening. If he had given the chance, he would’ve continued licking the other as lewdly for much longer, but his head was tugged forcefully upward until his lips met with Masuda’s tip, and in a blink, with steadfast determination the entire length had been forced down his throat.

Tegoshi gagged in surprise, his eyes welling up, and if he had ever prided himself in being able to swallow dicks without difficulty, Masuda had just proved him wrong. Masuda snapped his hips up to bury himself deeper, while strongly holding Tegoshi's head in place. The pang of helplessness made blood rush to Tegoshi’s groin, his own cock twitching inside the tight bind. Bearing all the discomfort and managing to convince Masuda he was willing to endure it, the man continued grinding up, fucking his mouth with sharp thrusts that one by one were easier to take.

When he abruptly pulled out completely, Tegoshi half collapsed over his lap, gasping for air and squeezing Masuda’s thighs he had gripped at some point. “Crawl up,” Masuda’s command echoed before Tegoshi was given time to recover and weakly, he obliged. His palms moved to rest on Masuda’s shoulders, and he tried to find space in his lap again, this time with more adjusting as sitting on Masuda’s dick wasn’t yet an option. He looked up at with a faint smile, panting softly. “Takahisa-kun...”

“Are you wet?”

The question was confusing in its suddennesst, and Tegoshi couldn’t instantly find a proper response. It required thinking if he wanted to play along like Masuda had finally started to. An idea quickly struck him that was risky, but worth trying. “Why don’t you try it out yourself?”, Tegoshi whispered, leaning more into Masuda as he ran fingers down the man’s arms, and curled them around his wrists. The tuck between his legs was feeling secure despite his own arousal, and therefore should’ve stayed indiscernible. Tegoshi had touched himself for quite a while in amazement after finalizing the bind at home; he had felt absolutely nothing through the panties he wore upon. A very disturbing, yet alluring sensation. For Masuda, it could’ve been more.

Horror flashed in Masuda’s eyes when Tegoshi guided their hands underneath his dress. It was obvious he didn’t want to come in touch with a penis at this point, since for brief seconds he had perhaps reached a headspace where Tegoshi really was his girlfriend, a woman, someone capable of conveying. It was pleasing to watch the expression shifting into disbelief when Masuda’s fingers touched his groin, and started hurriedly fumbling the area where Tegoshi’s dick was missing.

“Am I wet?” Tegoshi asked to guide Masuda’s thoughts back on the track, since they were visibly going round thinking how it was possible a man felt much like a woman. “I’m not, right?” he pouted now, though the success made him want to grin in triumph. He wished for praises on how good he had done, but it was a situation where he had to swallow his pride and go without. “That’s because Takahisa-kun hasn’t touched me yet,” he scolded in a whisper, slightly arching his back when he imagined Masuda’s touch should have stroked over his clitoris.

“Like that...” Tegoshi continued with his eyes fluttering shut, and Masuda’s caresses turned more intent as he started thinking of it as a real pussy. His eyes fixed on Tegoshi’s face, closely following what his fingers could do to _her_. “That… Feels good,” Tegoshi breathed as Masuda continued rubbing him, his face contorting in satisfaction that he didn’t physically feel in his groin, but which surged through him in rushes of adrenaline. Fooling the body was just that easy, when their minds persisted something unreal was real.

Grabbing Masuda’s wrist abruptly as if he’d been close to a climax, Tegoshi held his breath in, and pushed the hand away. It was a dangerous game, and the more painful the tucking between his legs became the more careful he had to be. Even if he badly wanted to go with the flow, and forget about the practicalities. “I could...” Tegoshi spoke before Masuda protested, leaning his cheek tiredly against the man’s shoulder. “Finger myself for you… Would you like that?”

Tegoshi’s hand tried to reach for the small purse that lay forgotten beside them. The amount of pain he felt now was bearable, but having Masuda go in dry would tear him apart. Not much preparation was needed as he had stretched himself good beforehand, all things taken into consideration, but he needed lubricant. If not for himself, to let Masuda feel him moist and continue believing this was real. “Yeah… Yeah,” Masuda replied to his question dumbly, and with a smile Tegoshi pulled the small bottle from his purse, and clicked it open.

“And then,” Tegoshi sighed as he got up on his knees, and traced his lubed fingers under the hem of his dress. His heart was racing, he wasn’t sure at which point it had started to, but with his chest close to Masuda’s face he became disturbingly aware of it. Masuda’s breath felt hot against his neck as he lowered himself on his fingers, feeling them sink in without much resistance. “I want you… Without a condom between,” he kept going in soft voice.

Not expecting anything from Masuda, Tegoshi was sure his heartbeats suddenly sped up still when pair of lips pressed to his collarbone. He suddenly melted under the warmth of Masuda’s mouth, the kisses that continued grazing his skin overwhelming him. It was too nice. Tender and serious, a response much better than heated words he spouted himself. Masuda’s girlfriend should’ve felt the way he was starting to feel; touched somehow, desired, like he was being in good hands.  
  
“After this there’s no turning back,” Tegoshi breathed, wanting to make Masuda feel exactly as blissed, cared for, and heard by continuing to take his kink into consideration in his dirty talk. As much as he loved things being about himself, for this flickering moment he felt like giving, and prioritizing Masuda’s preferences. Tegoshi felt a sharp sting as Masuda’s teeth sunk into his neck, firm hands suddenly grabbing his sides. He moaned softly in response, slipping his fingers out to search Masuda’s cock between them.

Masuda seemed controlled, though Tegoshi swore he wasn’t the only one running impatient. The length he positioned against his entrance was throbbing, leaking with precum that made Tegoshi slightly angry for he was supposed to be granted every drop. Masuda kept nibbling his neck, teeth scraping along the skin as he got slowly buried in Tegoshi’s warmth. They were both suppressing the sounds and hitching breaths, Tegoshi’s head tilting back as Masuda clung to his body tighter.

Once fully inside, Tegoshi listened to the pounding of their hearts merging into one pulse. He wanted to move, but found himself paralyzed. It was a mixture intense pain, the burning of his ass, his own restricted arousal, and skin bit between Masuda’s teeth. The way he held onto Masuda’s thighs, nails sunk in his skin got the man’s full attention, and luckily his state of discomfort was taken seriously. The painful nips turned into soothing kisses, and the grip on Tegoshi loosened as Masuda’s arms crept around him.

“You okay?” Masuda murmured when Tegoshi still didn’t start relaxing. There was no response other than Tegoshi’s tightly shut eyes and pursed lips, possibly even stiffer body that were enough of an answer. “Hey,” Masuda urged him, but since he was talking to deaf ears, he turned them slowly on their sides, laying Tegoshi’s body down on the sofa. His cock that slipped out in the process made Tegoshi’s eyes finally snap open, and widen in disapproval. “No,” he whined weakly, though simultaneously sounded determined. “Takahisa, you can’t pull out until you’re empty.”

With a frown Masuda fixed Tegoshi’s dress that had got stuck under his knee, looking annoyed and conflicted. They stared each other until their breathing had nearly evened, until Masuda finally released a sigh, and adjusted himself back against Tegoshi’s rim, fumbling the panties from his way. “Slower, huh?” he confirmed as Tegoshi offered him a strained smile, and draped arms around his neck. This had not been part of Tegoshi’s plan either, but if Masuda was going to get all gentlemanly, it didn’t matter if he blundered here and there. They were going to take it to the end despite small setbacks.

The second push in didn’t hurt as much with Masuda sliding in bit by bit, each sensation pleasurable when they went at his pace. It was little disturbing to have his face ogled intensely for any signs of discomfort, and Tegoshi tried to disguise his shyness in sultry expressions, closed eyes and feigned moans. The soft pink burning at his cheeks was surely the result of his arousal, not embarrassment. The thrusts got evenly deeper, remaining sluggish as Tegoshi got tardily fucked into the sofa. Even that was embarrassing, as he was much better at taking it rough and hurried.

“Our kid’s gonna be beautiful...” Masuda mumbled, lowering his lips on Tegoshi’s jaw to drown him in kisses as slow as the rocking of his hips. “I’m glad you finally agreed to this.” It was Masuda’s first input to the roleplay, and made Tegoshi’s smile return. Tegoshi was to be a girlfriend who had been refusing Masuda’s wish to knock her up, _check._ “Yes, I just…” he played along in a gentle voice, his fingers playing with the small hairs at Masuda’s nape. “Can’t win with you…” he finished one of the most difficult things to say, trying not to grit his teeth. Since Masuda had basically called him beautiful, it was his reluctant thank you.

Masuda smiled. Tegoshi didn’t notice that from the kisses until they reached his mouth, and invited him in the exchange. There was something about his kisses that made Tegoshi's toes curl, the skillfulness and attentiveness making them more intimate than having one's dick buried deep within him. Tegoshi had relaxed completely, but could still feel his body turning more pliant, welcoming anything Masuda wanted to grant him.

They continued brushing their lips together sweetly, the movements of their hips turning gradually even slower, unbearably so. At times Masuda paused inside him, controlling his own release, and concentrated on what journey his tongue took in Tegoshi’s mouth. Tegoshi was forced to yield as Masuda’s persistence didn’t afford him other options, though he desperately began bucking his hips up, his hands clawing underneath Masuda’s shirt to find just any button that’d roughen it up.

“Takahisa,” Tegoshi whined against Masuda’s mouth, squirming in frustration. “You need to give it to me,” he groaned, struggling to keep the higher pitch in his voice. “Hmm?” Masuda leaned back as if he’d been waiting for the exact line, rewarding Tegoshi’s request by slamming in roughly, taking support from the sofa for more strength. Tegoshi’s body arched under him, a moan caught in his throat. “Yes, yes…” he whimpered, trying to clench his muscles around the other’s length as an encouragement. “Please, more…”

The begging worked, and Tegoshi could only blame himself for not trying it sooner. Masuda returned each plead with a violent thrust until he had Tegoshi turning into a sobbing mess. As he picked up a steady pace, he sat up to watch his girl, one hand holding her waist while the other remained gripping the sofa. The view Tegoshi was offered was gorgeous, Masuda’s hair moist from sweat, lips pressed together in concentration, his eyes devouring Tegoshi in similar way Tegoshi was taking in the sight of him. Their panting filled the room along with the loud pounding of their hips, low groans and soft cries escaping their throats in turns.

“How much do you want it?” Masuda grunted as he neared his climax, the snaps of his hips turning sharper. His voice sounded so raw Tegoshi wanted to break cursing how much he needed to come to that voice calling him, how it was impossible as long as his own dick remained trapped. “My cum shot inside you, tell me how much you want it,” Masuda persisted in a raspy growl, and Tegoshi choked few moans before managing to utter anything incoherent. “I want it… So bad… Fill me up to the last drop, Taka...” Tegoshi mewled as his words made Masuda’s thrusts lose their even rhythm, _“make me pregnant.”_  
  
Masuda stiffened with a dragged groan, Tegoshi gaping for air as he felt the warmth spilling inside his walls. Tegoshi pulled him close to feel the trembling of his muscles against him, to hear the sped up heart and ragged breaths close his ear. Masuda’s face felt hot as it pressed against his neck, his body turning heavy upon him. On instinct, Tegoshi started stroking the man’s back while his body still shook in spasms. It might have been a gesture to say _you did well_ , a reassurance or a simple endearment.

Even after his body turned limp and relaxed, Masuda seemed unwilling to come down from his high. He remained buried inside Tegoshi as if conceiving would be guaranteed the longer he kept the sperm from dripping out. Long minutes after Masuda shifted, but just to force his arms underneath Tegoshi’s body and embrace him. Tegoshi endured the discomfort without a word and tried to enjoy the sentiment, but as it seemed Masuda’s plan was not to keep hugging him but to drift asleep, Tegoshi had to bring him back down to earth. _That_ was going overboard.

“Massu,” Tegoshi spoke dryly, still pretty much in heat himself. He tried to nudge the body trapping him further, and slide his own hands between them. It didn’t matter so much whether Masuda wanted to keep his dick in his arse, but Tegoshi needed to let his own free before their risky little games resulted in him going actually unfertile. “Massu, get the fuck off,” he tried with little attitude, and finally brought sense back to the other.

Masuda pulled his cock out reluctantly, grabbing the hem of Tegoshi’s dress on the way to take a proper peek underneath. The sight should’ve been different from what he’d felt against his fingers at the beginning, Tegoshi’s bulge now obtrusive and easily palpable. Tegoshi started dragging his panties down with a grimace, not caring whether Masuda was being a creep and followed the process. The man hummed knowingly when Tegoshi worked on untucking himself, lowering the hem once he had seen enough.

“Fuck,” Tegoshi sighed in relief once he felt the pain dissolving, and soothed himself by rubbing his own thighs. Masuda remained interested in his disguise, but leisurely dressed up before approaching what had turned out to be a man after all. He didn’t ask for a permission to touch, but leaned in as if Tegoshi was his property as long as he remained dressed in woman’s clothing, searching for a fly to start hauling the dress down. Tegoshi didn’t stop him, but watched how the man curiously undressed him. His bra got searched, the filling tossed away. His panties were dragged down to his ankles, the heels studied carefully before Masuda slipped them off his feet, too.

Once completely naked, only the wig remaining, Masuda leaned back again to observe the rest. If Tegoshi was still to play the part of a woman, he’d act shy. As himself, he felt most comfortable exposed and watched. “Thanks,” Masuda said after a short moment, eyeing Tegoshi’s mangled crotch that despite everything seemed to contain all the blood in Tegoshi’s body, his dick sticking hard against his stomach. “That was kinda… nice of you”, he cleared his throat, and nodded before averting his gaze. There was no sarcasm in his tone, and Tegoshi knew the best what his partner’s few words meant. It was a genuine compliment, a rare acceptance.

“Can I,” Tegoshi started hesitantly, not sure if it was too soon to spill what was on his mind. He wasn’t sure what he wanted from here, how should he walk out of this apartment and casually confront Masuda the next day. The sex had been good, that was certain, and he knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with a one-night stand. He’d need two nights, at least. Maybe five. “Can we do this again, sometime?”

Masuda shrugged sooner than Tegoshi expected him to react, and beckoned him forward from his side of the sofa. “We might have to. Depends on how pregnant you’re next time that you crash my place.” Tegoshi snorted, and stared at the amused grin that slowly took place on Masuda’s lips. “Come here,” Masuda commanded when the hand gesture hadn’t been enough to get him moving. With a sly grin, pulling his wig off, Tegoshi crawled over to settle in Masuda’s arms, feeling sweaty fingers wrap around him as the last reward.


End file.
